warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Starforce StarClan
Ich liebe euch♥ ♥Amber♥Aki♥Lilie♥Tau♥Silber♥Schnee♥Shani♥Fire♥Schatti♥Flamme♥Keks♥Cousinchen♥Hawk♥ thumb|400px|Maaan Keks das is soo süß *--* Vielen vielen dank!! *knuddel* About Hi, ich bin Starforce StarClan. Ich bin hier im Wiki Administrator und habe mich auf die Power of Three Series und die Omen of the Stars Series spezialisiert. Nebenbei mach ich noch hin und wieder was bei Crookedstar's Promise. Wenn ihr irgendwo in den Artikeln das Wort "Hierarchie" falsch geschrieben findet, dann war ich das^^;. Wenn ihr Fragen habt könnt ihr mir gern auf die Diskussionsseite schreiben^^ Meine Haustiere ♥ ''Lilly - ''weiße Kätzin mit silberner Tigerung. Sie hat bernsteinfarbene Augen. Sie bekommt auch einen leichten Rotstich in ihr Fell. Ihr Schülername ist Wolkenpfote. Sie ist sehr verspielt. Ihre Eltern waren Amy und ihr Vater war unbekannt. Ihre Schwester ist Lola. Ihre Mutter war rostrot. Lilly war anfangs die kleinste Katze. Sie ist schon fast 9 Monate alt. Sie ist sehr neugierig und isst am Tag ziemlich viel^^. Abends kuschelt sie sehr gerne. 102_0963.JPG|Lilly 050.JPG|Lola schau!.jpg|Felix lara sitzend.jpg|Lara lieb.jpg|Fibyana Gray (Fibsi) Da war sie noch jünger Coco von der seite.JPG|CoCo Channel White (CoCo) ''Lola - ''dunkelgraue Kätzin die leicht weiß gesprenkelt ist. Sie hat bernsteinfarben Augen. Ihr Schülername ist Aschenpfote. Ihre Schwester ist Lilly und ihre Mutter war Amy. Sie schläft sehr viel und ist abends eine schmusekatze. Bei fremden ist sie jedoch sehr scheu und versteckt sich unter dem Bett^^. Sie ist fast 9 Monate alt. Sie war immer die größte im Wurf. Sie maut sehr viel und sehr laut. ''Felix - ''er war ein sehr großer kKater. er war leicht schwarz mit einer seltsamen Musterung, leicht getiegert und leicht sprenkelt. Sein Kriegername ist Tintenblut. Er war 17 Jahre alt. Seine beste Freundin war Lara. Er ist im Februar 2o1o gestorben. Er war sehr zutraulich und hat viel miaut.Am liebsten war er im freien und Mäuse jagen. Er hat gerne die hunde der nachtbarschaft geärgert. ''Lara - ''sie war eine sehr gutherzige Kätzin. Sie war braun und dunkelbraun getiegert. Ihr Kriegername ist Tintenherz. Sie wurde fast 17 Jahre alt. Sie war leider wie die anderen ihrer Familie Krebskrank. Einer ihrer Brüder war Juri. Sie ist an einem Herzfehler im Februar 2o1o gestorben. Sie war sehr ruhig, aber auch bisschen scheu. Sie hat sich alles gefallen lassen. Am liebsten ist sie im Sommer im Schatten gelegen, stundenlang. ''Juri ''- Juri war ein hellgrauer Kater mit dunkelgrauer Tigerung und blauen Augen. Er starb sehr früh an einer Krebskrankheit. Sein Kriegername ist Tintentot. Er wurde nur 4 Jahre alt. Er war sehr wild, und ein guter Freund von Felix. Eine seiner Schwestern war Lara. Ich habe leider kein Bild von Juri am Laptop. Er ist gerne gelaufen. Ansonsten hat er viel geschlafen. ''Fibyana Gray ''- Auch bekannt als 'Fibsi'. Sie ist ein Löwenkopfkannienchen, und eigentlich ein Zwergkanninchen, aber sie ist so groß wie meine Katzen XD Ich habe Fibsi sehr sehr lieb <3 Ich habe sie von meiner Mama geschenkt bekommen. Im Winter kann ich mich mit ihr und Coco leider nicht beschäftigen, da ich eine schreckliche Spinnenfobie habe, und im Winter immer Spinnen im Stall sind. Meine Oma kümmert sich deswegen um die Hasen. ''CoCo Channel White ''- Auch bekannt als 'CoCo' Vorher dachten wir, er sei ein Weibchen, da hieß 'sie' noch Channel, aber dann nannte meine Schwester ihn in CoCo um. Leider kann ich mcih zurzeit nicht um ihm kümmern wegen meinen Fobie. Allerdings wird dass im Sommer wieder besser, da die Spinnen denn wo anders sind XD CoCo ist sehr ängstlich. Aber er ist auch ein bisschen doof XD Charakter Art Benutzer:Starforce StarClan/Bilder --> Hier findet ihre Alle Bilder die ich für die Artikel gemalt habe. dWarrior Cats Lieblingscharaktere *Hollyleaf *Ivypool *Misha *Ottersplash *Brambleberry *Brightsky *Jayfeather *Petalfur *Dawnbright *Mapleshade *Gelbzahn *Tupfenschweif *Softwing *Wolkenschweif *Berrynose *Flora *Tigerstern *Lionblaze Hasscharaktere *Dovewing (!) *Habichtfrost (!) *Brombeerkralle *Blattsee *Eichhornschweif *Echoklang *Sol *Blattstern *Echoklang *Rainflower *WolkenClan *Lizardstripe Lieblingsbücher *The Forgotten Warrior *Sunrise *Geheimnis des Waldes *Outcast *Fading Echoes *Battles of the Clans *Secrets of the Clans *Eclipse *Das Gesetz der Krieger *Cats of the Clans *Morgenröte *Tigerstern und Sasha (englisch) *Sternenglanz *Vor dem Sturm Ich als Katze *Sternenkraft ist eine der wenigen Heilerinnen, die im Place of no Stars ist **Außerdem ist sie die einzige, die vom SternenClan verbannt wurde ToDo-List *Crookedstar's Promise Stubs **Crookedstar's Promise **Brambleberry **Brightsky **Leopardenfell **Lilystem **Diverse Artikel verbessern **Lilyflower *Power of Three Series **Auftritte verbessern, aller Katzen **Aufbau 'Wichtel Keks du bist die beste :) hdl: Star' Wichteln 3.jpg Wichtel2.jpg WichtelG..jpg Wichtel1.jpg FÜR_STAR_MERRY_X-MAS.jpg Für dich Star *knudle* deine Rotkehlchen Kategorie:Benutzer